Love Rachel and Ginny
by DaughteroftheOneTrueKing
Summary: Ginny Weasley and Rachel Dare share many letters through the years.


**I hope you guys are enjoying these frequent updates, as hopefully they will be continuing! This is for my Houses Comp standard, where I am the Charms position on the Lions team. This round, we get to do crossovers. We were given several fandoms to choose from, and I chose Percy Jackson, which is literally my favorite series in the world after Harry Potter. I came up with a pretty fun idea that I hope you guys will like.**

**Word Count: 1365**

_Dear Ginny,_

I was talking to my dad the other day, and he told me about you and your family, and that you're my cousin. I've never met any of my cousins, and I wanted to change that. So I searched in his room until I found this address. Your house has such a funny name. The Burrow. It sounds so cozy!

I thought it might be fun to start being penpals, but if you don't want to just start writing letters to a stranger, I get it. I do hope you will, though. It gets lonely being on my own so much.

Your cousin,

Rachel Dare

* * *

Dear Rachel,

It's nice to talk to another girl, as I have six brothers. Its chaotic rather than cozy. I don't think I'd trade any of them though, even Percy, who is always acting like a know-it-all. If you were me, you'd appreciate whatever alone time you got.

Where do you live, anyway? Dad told me you're American, but he didn't mention where. Maybe he doesn't know. I think America would be so interesting to see.

Your cousin,

Ginny Weasley

* * *

Dear Ginny,

Did your brothers really offer to send you a toilet seat from their school? That's hilarious! They sound like just the sort of people I'd be friends with.

Do I detect a crush on your brother's friend? I expect to hear more in your next letter. Although maybe next time, use the post service. Poor Errol seems like he'll keel over any moment!

Why do you use such an unusual way of sending these letters anyway? I don't mind,

makes me laugh, but Dad doesn't like Errol much.

Love,

Rachel

* * *

_Dear Rachel,_

We run an owl training farm, that's why we use owls. I do feel bad for Errol, but he's the

only one that's reliably available. I'm glad you like it! Your dad sounds like such a grouch if he doesn't like a little old owl.

As for Harry, he's my brother's friend, that'd be so weird. He's just so well known… in school and all. I may be a little starstruck, but I'm not admitting anything!

Love, Ginny

* * *

_Dear Ginny,_

Is something wrong? Did I say something wrong in my last letter? I guess it may just be school catching up to you, but I'm worried. You haven't written in three weeks. Please let me know that everything's okay over there.

Dad's on my case again, he wants me to start learning about his business and stop with

my art. I didn't talk to him for three days until he let it go. Doesn't the whole "inheriting the business" thing sound so boring?

Love,

Rachel

* * *

_Dear Rachel_

Sorry that I'm worrying you, but things are fine here. I guess it's just school. Percy was

worried about me last week and made me take some awful medicine to get better.

I completely agree with you, you should do what you like, not what your parents want.

My parents only want me to succeed in whatever I do, and hopefully, I will. Hope he comes around without the silent treatment next time.

Love,

Ginny

* * *

_Dear Ginny,_

I just got back from a trip to Nevada with my school, which was pretty fun. We got to see the Hoover Dam, among many other things. There was one weird thing that happened, but it's probably nothing so I won't bother you with it.

Did they find that murderer who snuck into your school at Halloween? I hope you guys got extra security to stay safe. He doesn't sound like someone to tangle with. Keep safe.

Love,

Rachel

* * *

_Dear Rachel,_

Are you sure it's okay? I might believe more weird things than you'd think, but if you think it's nothing, I won't press. I just hope things are okay for you.

Nope, no one has found Sirius Black yet. We all keep expecting him to be caught any time now, but he's proving quite sneaky. We have the dementor guards, but they almost always make things worse.

Fred and George always liven things up, though. They've started talking about opening a joke shop, and Mum isn't exactly keen. She says that they should be studying for exams instead. Who wants to do that, though? I say if they want to, do it. Something tells me we're all going to need a good laugh sooner or later.

Love,

Ginny

* * *

_Dear Rachel,_

Are you okay? You seem scattered and agitated so much lately. You just don't seem like yourself.

Last week, one of your sentences was in Greek, not English. I can tell something is wrong, and I hope you can tell me. I might believe more readily than you'd think. You helped me when I was so involved in my diary, I want to help you now.

In other news, we've been having two foreign schools from France and Bulgaria visiting this year for a tri-school competition. It's been pretty interesting to see them do all the tasks. The final one is tomorrow, and I hope we win.

Love,

Ginny

* * *

_Dear Ginny,_

I don't know what's going on, but my theories are so strange you'd laugh. I'll just tell you what's happening. I need someone not involved to confide in. Here goes…

Remember in December when I said something weird had happened? What happened was that I met this guy, Percy Jackson. He was being chased by skeleton monsters, and he had a sword that he claimed I shouldn't see, before they chased him again.

I saw him again at freshman orientation a few weeks ago and he explained a bit more to me. The Greek gods are real, and he's a demigod. He claimed I could see through the Mist, but didn't fully explain what that is.

Gin, I keep seeing monsters and glimpses into things that I shouldn't know about, and I don't know if its because of Percy or just my own insanity. I know I said you'd laugh before, but I'm really hoping you don't. I need someone I can talk to about this.

Love,

Rachel

* * *

_Dear Rachel,_

I'm glad you told me what's been going on, I've been worrying. And now that you've told me about the weirdness in your life, now I can tell you about mine. As much as yours is strange, I think you'll agree that mine is even more so.

I was born a witch. My whole family is, and has been forever. We use wands and brew potions and the whole lot. I guess your part of the family are squibs or something. When I was acting strange a few years ago, I had been possessed by a diary. Harry Potter helped me. He's quite famous among our kind, as he stopped a Dark Wizard when he was just a baby, and has done it several more times over the last few years.

That wizard returned last week, and now things are about to get a lot more dangerous for all of us. I've even thought about ending contact with you, because I don't want you to be in danger from him or his followers - the Death Eaters. They don't think twice about killing non-magical people. It seems like the dangers are mounting for us both. I just hope we make it out the other side whole. I have serious doubts about that, but my friend Luna says we should look on the bright side. At least we have good friends that are worth sacrificing for.

Love,

Ginny

* * *

Dear Ginny,

Wizards and witches? That doesn't sound that much different than demigods, except you guys are more reliably in control of your powers than they are. As you can tell, with my recent experiences, I'm ready to believe anything. The Titan Kronos has just risen, and he'll soon send his armies to New York to storm the gods thrones on Mount Olympus.

Seems like both of our worlds are heading towards gigantic turning points. I believe we'll make it through this. Your friend is very wise. From the sounds of it, we've both been through too much not to, but if not, I'm glad I've gotten to know you.

Love, rRachel.


End file.
